The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to computer networks in which two or more storage arrays maintain a replicated logical production volume. Production volumes may be referred to as production devices or production LUNs, where LUN (Logical Unit Number) is a number used to identify the logical storage volume in accordance with the SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) protocol. When the storage arrays are in an active-passive mode the replica maintained on the primary (active) side, typically referred to as R1 (replica 1), is used to service IOs. Updates to the production volume are asynchronously made to the replica maintained on the secondary (passive) side, which is typically referred to as R2 (replica 2). Consequently, R1 and R2 are usually at least partly inconsistent at any point in time. In order to transition into an active-active mode R2 is first made fully consistent with R1. The characteristics of R1 and R2 are also converged, e.g. states, reservations, storage capacity, LBAs (logical block addresses), volume identifiers (e.g. SCSI ID), etc., so that R1 and R2 are not distinguishable as distinct replicas from the perspective of a host that uses the replicated volume to maintain host application data. Procedures are implemented to synchronize updates to both R1 and R2 in order to maintain consistency. Both R1 and R2 are then declared ready for discovery by hosts, and active-active mode commences. The process of transitioning to active-active mode may take minutes, hours or days to complete depending on the data set to copy to R2 and the bandwidth available.